


i'll follow where you lead

by thirteenblackbirds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, M/M, Nagamas 2020, passing mentions of other Black Eagles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenblackbirds/pseuds/thirteenblackbirds
Summary: Dancing, during and after Garreg Mach.Fluffy Nagamas 2020 gift for adorable-tactician-charlotte on tumblr.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	i'll follow where you lead

“Why me?”

Ferdinand struggles not to sigh in frustration — it would be unbefitting of a noble to display irritation so crassly — and instead brushes a hand through his hair with a light shrug.

“Believe me, I would not have come to you if I were not out of options otherwise,” he says. "Bernadetta wouldn’t even let me finish saying her name before she slammed the door in my face.“ Admittedly, he’d been somewhat surprised her door had even deigned to open and thus been unprepared to make his perfectly persuasive pitch. "Linhardt stepped on my toes four times as he fell asleep, Caspar could barely make it through five bars before running off in boredom, and Dorothea —” had laughed in her signature manner, making a quip about nobility that left him as confused and vaguely contrite as usual before swanning off “— was unavailable. Alas, Petra is not familiar with the Enbarrian waltz variation.”

Hubert’s eyes are narrowing so Ferdinand hurries along in his explanation. "And all other things aside, you are a noble and were raised as such. I expect learning the proper waltz steps were a standard part of your education.“

It goes unsaid that the only remaining candidate for dance practice partner in their House is Edelgard and Ferdinand has the distinct feeling that, however poorly Hubert appears to be responding to his request now, it would double if he impedes on Edelgard’s precious time. Not that he, Ferdinand von Aegir and future Prime Minister of Adrestia, is afraid, of course! It’s only that … well, he had come across Hubert first and to be perfectly honest, he suspects Hubert, with the seriousness with which he undertakes every task, is a better dancer than Edelgard. 

And with the White Heron Cup only weeks away, and the honour of not only Black Eagle House but House Aegir on the line, he cannot afford to lose time instructing an unpolished practice partner.

Hubert’s lips thin and his expression darkens further but he does not immediately decline, so Ferdinand presses forward resolutely. "Surely, no matter our differences, we are both invested in seeing Black Eagle House prevail in the White Heron Cup!”

It takes a minute (during which time Ferdinand’s smile is fixed to his face through sheer force of will) but Hubert eventually nods, reluctantly. "Very well. I already know that if I don’t agree to this ludicrous idea, you will have no qualms about vexing Lady Edelgard with this and that I cannot permit.“ It’s certainly less enthusiastic than Ferdinand would have liked, but not unexpectedly so. He decides to count it as a victory.

The going at first is hardly smooth as they both try (insistently) to lead, but Ferdinand has the upper hand when Hubert scowls at his admonishment since he is, after all, their Cup candidate. Once Hubert accepts (not entirely graciously) that he must play the part of the follower, he turns out to be an excellent partner, his steps crisp and elegant, able to follow the nuances of Ferdinand’s movements with minimal prompting. Not even his commanding height advantage is as much of a hindrance as Ferdinand had feared. 

And when Ferdinand hears his name announced as the winner of the White Heron Cup (not that he ever had any doubt he would emerge victorious!), he instinctively looks first to Hubert, beaming. He is pleasantly surprised, and warmed, to spy a miniscule uplifting at the corner of Hubert’s lips that, for once, is devoid of any mockery or foreboding. It’s not a bad look, a tiny voice at the back of his head murmurs — Hubert should consider donning it more often. Then he is swept away in Caspar and Petra’s enthusiastic congratulations, the tiny voice silenced for the time being.

Little did either of them know at that time that the memory of those practice sessions would bring them much-cherished measures of peace and warmth through the hard battles and cold nights of the years ahead.

* * *

The first proper celebration of the winter solstice after the wars (one fought in the open to unify Fodlan and depose Rhea, and one in secret against Those Who Slither in the Dark) is a grand affair, the palace at Enbarr once again decked with thousands of lights, its halls filled with laughter and conversation rather than tension and war councils. However, for all of its superficial similarities to pre-war traditions, the occasion differs greatly in one key way: it does not honour any saints or deities, but rather the return to peace, the passing of winter, and the anticipation of a new year with all of its hopes and promise. Nobles and commoners, those with Crests and those without alike mingle freely, taking comfort in food and drink and the festive atmosphere on the longest night of the year. 

Ferdinand remembers, both fondly and with the ruefulness of hindsight he has now, the celebrations of his childhood in this very palace, standing proudly next to his father, a young boy so assured of his bloodline and his Crest and his future, accepting the flattery and accolades heaped upon him by lesser nobles as his due. He is older now, feels even older than he actually is, and knows much better. Outside, it has started to snow — the first of the season — fat fluffy clumps floating down gently, aglow in the moonlight. 

Unlike when he was younger, he not only knows the existence of darkness, but understands it intimately. And among all the glittering gowns and finery of the attendees, his eyes are drawn instead to the slim cut of black velvet, trimmed subtly with gold thread, that marks Hubert’s presence in the illuminated ballroom. He is stationed, as always, at Edelgard’s shoulder. Ferdinand is nodding politely to Countess Bergliez’s remarks about the new diplomatic mission from Almyra there that night, when he sees Edelgard murmuring something to Hubert, the Minister of the Imperial Household leaning down to hear his liege better — a most familiar sight. Then, surprisingly, Hubert’s eyes flash upwards, cutting his way, and Ferdinand nearly jumps at the tingle that runs down his spine when those dark eyes meet his.

He doesn’t see the way Edelgard’s lips curve upwards in amusement or the light encouraging hand she places at Hubert’s elbow before walking off, alone, to continue her circuit of the vast room. He sees only Hubert start toward him and, unconsciously, as though drawn by a thread, he excuses himself to meet Hubert halfway.

"Happy solstice,” he says when they reach each other, smiling up at Hubert.

The smile he gets back, soft around the edges, and Hubert’s rich “happy solstice” in return warms him more than the spiced wine he’d sipped at earlier. The opening notes of a familiar melody radiates out from the musicians’ corner and when Ferdinand glances over instinctively, he catches a glint of gold and red sweeping away from the maestro stand.

“May I have the honour of this dance?” Hubert bows formally, pulling Ferdinand’s attention back firmly, and his voice is as steady as ever, but Ferdinand sees the tinge of red at the tips of his ears and is at once delighted and enchanted.

“But of course!” he laughs, taking the proffered gloved hand happily as other pairs, reacting to the music, begin to form around them. "I’ll even let you lead,“ he adds graciously, grinning, and Hubert responds with an amused chuckle of his own, acknowledging the shared quip.

It’s not the darkness of this longest night that matters most, Ferdinand thinks as they sail together across the floor. It’s the reminder that the darkness is passing and he is lucky enough to pass it in the arms of one of his most cherished people.


End file.
